Slowly Understanding
by Ginger327
Summary: Stella Yamada is spending all of her time with Ray Beech, when he slowly unravels his secrets and background. She finally realizes who Ray truly is. Sorry about the overly dramatic summary.
1. Chapter 1

Arguments, Consequences and Spies

Stella's POV

I ran along the soccer field, towards the bleachers. Charlie's soccer game had already started. I was the only one in the band who could make it, since Wen and Olivia were stuck in traffic, trying to get to the music store do to a broken keyboard, and Mo and Scott were finally having a dinner party with each others parents at Scott's house.

I watched as the coach blew the whistle. Charlie had hurt a player by kicking the ball into the player's face.

The face belonged to Ray Beech.

I finally got to the bleachers, not taking my eyes off of the scene in front of me. Ray was yelling at Charlie. I couldn't make out entirely of what he was yelling.

It seemed like he was saying, "CHARLIE! WHAT THE FLIP? YOU GOT MY EYE!" (he was holding his eye and crouching on the floor) "YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR SORRY LITTLE ASS LEMONHEAD! BECAUSE-" And this is where he started cussing...

Charlie was just standing there, apologizing so much he sounded pathetic. The rest of the team continued to play, while Ray was sitting on the side of the field with Charlie standing across from him. It was an amusing fight to watch, but I knew Charlie needed some help. I almost stood up, when the coach yelled, "TIME OUT!" while turning to Ray and Charlie.

I moved to the front row of bleachers, hoping I could hear the coach better. I heard him say something like "You are distracting the team! Do this on your own time! No wait. Forget I said that! Both of you will sit out for next week's game. Is that clear? Now I want both of your acts together or you're off the team!" Charlie looked up at me and frowned.

Ray's POV

I walked into Mesa High with a look of confidence. The halls were crowded with people, and they all parted when I came. Whatever.

I spotted my locker (number 63) and opened it up. A hand tapped me on the soldier, and I turned around to see an annoying face. "What do you want Yamada?" I said. She was looking at me with an amused face. "Do you even know how stupid you looked last night? It was hilarious." she said. I tried to glare at her with the one eye that wasn't bruised and swollen, but it was a little tricky.

"Alright Beech. This is how it's gonna work. You aren't gonna fight Charlie for the rest of the year. He might suck at soccer, but that doesn't mean you get to pick on him. Especially since he doesn't know how to fight like a man." I looked at her like she was annoying me. Which was really hard, considering, I only had one eye. "Look Yamada, the only reason why I absolutely HATE Delgado, is because he's a Lemonhead, and he's costing us the Championships. " I said.

"Look. If you really wanna win, you gotta stop arguing. Or you aren't going to be on the team." she said. Okay seriously, my eye is on fire. "Whatever Yamada." I said, closing my locker.

I walked away, when she ran to catch up with me. "Why do even want Championships anyway?" She asked. I turned around to look at her. Dang this girl talked a lot. "The same reason why Charlie joined the team." She looked at me with her eyebrow raised. "You are obeying your parents? You wanna impress a girl? You-"I interrupted her saying, "I have nothing else." And with that, I walked away, with Stella staring at me.


	2. Chapter 2

Drunk

Disclaimer: I do not own Lemonade Mouth or any of it's awesome characters

Ray's POV

I came back from school in a hurry. I did _not_ want to talk to anyone today. Patty and Jules follow me around as if I were their protection from falling down the social ladder. They usually bother me, but at least I have someone to talk to other than Scott.

The only reason why I ever talked to Scott is to get away from Patty and Jules when I needed to. But Scott is gone now. He went off to the world of Lemonheads. My band is done now because of him, and I am the one who has to deal with it.

I opened the squeaky door to my apartment, slightly sweaty. I heard the door crash behind me as I headed upstairs. But I stopped. Right in the middle of the apartment was a man. A man with blonde hair and eyes so black they looked like black holes. I didn't know what to do. The man looked at me with a look that told me he was drunk.

I did the obvious and asked, "Who the hell are you?" The man looked at me, clearly confused. "What do you mean who the hell are you_?" _I looked at him with questions filled in my eyes. "Wait. You're my dad. Aren't you?" The man sighed and fell onto the beaten up couch. "Yes.", he said. Who the hell does he think he is? "Well I'm sorry, but I don't have any money reserved for you. Did you really think you could just waltz in here and ask me for money after you _left _me? Forget it. Get outta here." I said pushing him to the door. He growled and punched my stomach. He pushed me into the wall, face first, giving me a nose bleed.

"Do I need to ask you again?" he said. Oh my gosh. This drunk dude is crushing my face. "Nope" was all I said. He smiled and said, "Good." I can't believe my dad just did that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **

**Yeah sorry about some of the random words in the story. I don't notice them until later, but apparently, I have auto correct... Anyway, I dont really like this story, but I'm a big fan of Rayella, so I am in the process of creating a different story for them... Please review this story, so far I have lovely reviewers, but I need some more if I am gonna continue this. Thank you! P.s- Yes, there will be Rayella further into the story, but I just like their friendship in the beginning.**

Chapter 3: Somebody to Help

Stella's POV

I was just getting ready to go to bed when I heard the doorbell ring. _Ding dong! _Running downstairs, I yelled at my brothers to stay in their rooms. I was babysitting for a few hours. Oh, the joy.

I looked out the peep hole, seeing a head of blonde spikes. "What the-?", I said. I opened the door, and in front of me was a pair of eyes, one eye black and swollen, and one eye completely bloodshot from what looked to be him crying. "Ray? What are you doing here?"

He looked at me with a begging look. His nose was bleeding and he had a cut on his arm. "I know we're enemies, but I have nowhere else to go." I looked at him with a confused expression. "Come inside and tell me what happened. My mom is coming home soon, but I'll call and tell her you're here." He nodded and I went upstairs. Grabbing my phone, I pressed 4. My mother had put her number on speed dial.

I waited for a few seconds until she picked up. "Hey mom? My...friend is here and he looks hurt pretty badly. I let him come in. Do you mind?"

"Oh my gosh. How hurt is he? Do I need to call his parents?"

"I think he's gonna be fine. Don't worry about it mom."

I hung up and ran downstairs. Ray was sitting on my couch, crying silently. _The_ Ray Beech. I sat down on the couch next to him. I wasn't the best at comforting people, but I would have to try. "Are you okay?" I said, quietly. He didn't respond. I was gonna have to try something else. "Hey Ray? I see you smiling! I see a smile!" I said, stupidly. Of course, he wasn't _really _smiling. But I say that to my brothers when one of them is sad.

Ray chuckled slightly and grinned. Score for Stella. "What's wrong?" I asked. He stopped grinning and looked up at me. "My dad came to my apartment today and asked me to give him all of my money...I didn't do it. He didn't deserve it. He finally had to force me to change my mind." he said, pointing to his nose and cut.

I immediately got up and ran to my dad's first aid cabinet. He was a doctor, so he had taught me a few things about first aid. Dad was off at a meeting in New York, so I would have to remember what to do.

After I finished fixing up Ray, he thanked me and fell asleep on the couch. I tiptoed upstairs and tried to tell the boys we have to stay quiet, but they were too busy making blueprints for who knows what.

Mom came home after about an hour and started making dinner. I came in the kitchen, telling her what happened. "He can stay in the guest room upstairs. He can stay until he has enough money to get his own apartment. Unless he's trouble. I don't need another troublemaker in this house." I shifted my feet. I'm gonna have to warn Ray about that.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Roofs and Reliefs

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Lemonade Mouth. But that would be epic.**

Ray's POV

I woke up in a dark room. I was sleeping on a couch, with an ice pack that was still cold. Memories of the previous day flooded back to me. I sat up, relieved to be in a safe environment.

The clock on the DVD player said it was one thirty. I wasn't tired. I thought about looking around the house, but I figured I would wake up everyone if I did.

I decided to go outside. I walked around the dark house, finally finding the front door. Quietly I opened it, and slipped outside. I could hear the crickets chirping and some of the neighbors' dogs barking.

There was a climbable tree in front of the house, so it was kinda tempting to climb it. I quickly learned that climbing trees in the dark was very hard, because I had slipped several times. There was a few cuss words here and there until I finally got to the top.

I sat myself down onto the roof, careful not to slip. I already had enough injuries as it was.

The stars were epic, and the crescent moon was smiling at me, as if to say, "You're gonna be okay". I grinned.

A few minutes later, I heard the window next to me open. A head popped out of it and saw me. It was Stella. She looked tired, but she climbed out here anyway. "How did you get up here?" she asked. I pointed to the tree. She nodded her head and said, "Ahh. So you get any cuts from that stupid tree?"

"Yup." I said, quickly. She just smiled, like she understood. We were silent for a while, until Stella said, "My mom said you can stay in our guest room until you find an apartment. It's right next to my room, so it also leads to the roof." She gestured to the second window. I looked at her with a troubled face. I couldn't stay here for that long. Her mom would pull her hair out.

"Stella, that's gonna take a while. I don't have _any _money. I really appreciate it, but I'm afraid that it's gonna be too long." Stella looked at me, her eyebrows scrunched together. "But where are you gonna live? You can't live out on the streets! That's insane!" I stared at her. I knew she was right. "Are you sure?" I said, almost whispering. She nodded her head.

"But, I gotta warn you. My mom said she doesn't want another troublemaker in the house, so just..."

I nodded knowingly. Anything for someone who is kindly letting me stay in their home for a few months.

We looked at the stars for a few more minutes until Stella stood up and said, "Come on." I got up and climbed into her window. Her room was pretty normal. Her guitar was proudly standing in the corner, as well as some pictures and posters of Lemonade Mouth. She had a white bed with purple sheets and pillows, and a white dresser across from it. But that's all I could see because of the darkness.

She led me to the guest room next to it that was plain and simple. A brown bed with yellow sheets, a TV on top of the brown dresser that was next to the window, and a brown rocking chair next to the closet. "Good night Ray."

She walked into her room and started closing the door when I quickly walked over and stopped her. "Thank you. For everything." I said. She looked surprised, but quickly hid it with a smile. She closed the door and I walked slowly to my new room.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey guys! I'm lovin' where the story is heading, but I'm not sure what to write next. For now, I'm just gonna write a filler chapter. If you have any ideas or suggestions, please PM me. :) Thank you so much! Have a nice day! **

**Disclaimer: NO, I do not own Lemonade Mouth or any of its characters. **

Stella's POV

Ray and I have developed a routine. Everyday (since it's Summer and we don't have school) I help Ray find a job around town. Then, my band practices at my house, so Ray has to stays upstairs (I haven't exactly told the band about him), then in the evening, when everyone is asleep, we talk on the roof for about an hour while watching the stars.

This is the first time I have had a friendship so strong. I mean, sure I will always be friends with the band, but Ray is different, and I think we're best friends.

Ray has changed so much. He is way more mature than last year. I think the way his dad fought him, made him stronger than ever.

Ray's POV

My life is so much better now. I have a new friend, a new home and a new attitude.

Stella's helping me look for a new job, since I don't have gigs with my band anymore. That was the only way I got money and paid for my apartment. Stella looked upset when I told her that, but I don't really mind. I like that I don't have my band anymore. It makes me feel stressed, competitive and flat out selfish.

I now realize that I was a jerk my whole entire life. It wasn't really my fault though. Mom died when I was in eighth grade and my dad has been a drunkard for as long as I remember. I had no one to make me realize what a bully I was. At school, nobody would stand up to me, tell me that I was a jerk. Stella was the girl that made me realize, I needed to change my attitude. Mom didn't raise me to wind up like this, she raised me to be a loving man, who respected everyone.

But now, I know I'm the person my mom would be proud of. And it's all because of Stella Yamada.

Mrs. Yamada's POV

**This is the second day Ray is here. In other words, I'm taking this story back in time.**

I went to John's room and got all of his clothes out of the dresser and closet. John is my oldest boy who is away in college.

I put his clothes in piles and walked out of his room with them when I saw Ray open his door, yawning. "Oh good you're awake! I need you to see if these clothes fit you. They are my oldest son's clothes. He's off at college, so won't mind." I whispered. Everyone was still asleep.

He smiled a big smile and took the clothes. "Thank you!" he whispered, and he left the hallway to change. I grinned and went downstairs.

A few minutes later, Ray came out in his clothes. I looked at him with a look of confusion. He noticed and said, "The clothes fit! I'm going to take a shower before I change." he said, walking back upstairs.

Stella came downstairs just moments after. "Hey mom! What's for breakfast?" Whoa. Stella _never_ greeted me in the morning. Is it Ray who is influencing her to be so polite? "Uh. Hi Stella! I'm going to make french toast, if that's alright." She nodded excitedly.

Once everyone smelled the delicious smell of french toast, they came down to eat. The twins sat down, Stella came down, and Ray came down from his shower. Everyone behaved during breakfast, as if they were showing off to Ray. I was starting to like this kid.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hola people! I discovered what I am going to do with this story! Y'all seem to enjoy it, and I have good news for you. There will be more and more chapters coming! They might be posted more slowly than I have been lately, but I have been taking care of my family lately. I'm only 13, but our family has been unlucky lately, so...yeah. Haha, hope you guys enjoy, and PLEASE REVIEW! I need to know I still have people reading! Thanks!**

Chapter Six:Good or Bad News?

Ray's POV

**A few days later.**

Today I woke up and did my normal routine with the Yamada family. I was a little nervous because Mr. Yamada was coming home from his meeting in New York. I knew Mrs. Yamada had told him about me, but still.

I got dressed in John's shorts and a tee shirt that said, "THIS IS MY HAPPY SHIRT". I have learned that John has a shirt for every emotion, which I think is pretty strange, but awesome at the same time.

I pulled the shirt over me, smelling the familiar smell of the Yamada family's signature laundry soap. It smelled like lavender and Febreeze. I won't admit this to anyone, but it smelled so good, sometimes I would just smell my shirt while I was in my new room, watching TV.

I heard a faint, "DAD!" (well, not that faint) and I walked downstairs, finding the whole family, group hugging him. I smiled politely, waiting until they were done. They all finally finished and Stella nodded at me.

looked at me and smiled a big smile. This made me calmer, so I smiled bigger and shook his hand saying, "Hello sir, I'm Ray Beech." He looked at me, amusement in his eye. "I like your last name son. Its real polite." I knew this was sarcasm, and I didn't really care. I just grinned politely. After he was done chuckling at his joke, he looked at me again, this time with a kinder eye. "I look forward to meeting you." he said, walking away with the small amount of dignity that he had. This dude was hilarious.

Stella led me upstairs and into her room. We sat down on the floor, playing with the threads on her carpet. "I got you a job yesterday." she said. What? "Where?" I asked.

"The music store across the street. I know you don't play any instruments, but they said you can give voice lessons. Twenty bucks a lesson." I smiled, but it instantly faded. "Wait, how did you get me a job?"

Stella smiled proudly and said, "I gave them your CD. They loved it."

I beamed at her. "Thanks Stella. But I'm not that great at singing."

She looked at me like I was nuts. "Are you kidding? You're great!" **AN: Look up Chris Brochu singing. He is actually really good when he's not singtalking...that's what I call it.**

This made me happy. Scott and Patty and Jules and all of the jocks always said I was great, but with Stella, she just made my stomach flip when she said that. "Thanks Stella. It means a lot." I said, giving her a big hug. This was my first hug since my mom had died in eighth grade. And it was something special. We hugged for a few seconds until she pulled away. "You start tomorrow. All you have to wear is a collared shirt and some khakis. Wear nice shoes. John has some that will probably fit you in his closet." I nodded, taking it all in.

It was great that I had a job and all, but I was super nervous. This was my first_ real_ job. And, part of me didn't want a job. I mean, if I got a job, I was one step closer to have to leave Stella's home pretty soon. I din't really want that.

I looked around me. I watched Timmy and Andrew, they were building their own toy car. I looked at Stella's parents, both hard at work reading medical books and talking to their bosses. I looked at Stella. Her mouth was curved into a smile as she strummed quietly on her guitar. It was kinda hard to look away from her. I thought about how she gave me the job. It was so nice of her. But, I couldn't work out if what she had told me was good or bad news.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey guys! Thanks so much for reviewing and everything! Makes me feel special! Anyway, here's another chapter. I'm already thinking about doing a sequel! If you guys want one of course... Hope you enjoy the chapter! And please check out my new story, Missing Scenes for Lemonade Mouth!**

Chapter Seven: School Starts

Stella's POV

It has been a few weeks since Ray started his job. He came home the first day telling me how much he loved it. I knew he would. He seemed to be missing his music.

Today's the first day of school and everyone's excited. Except for Ray. We talked about it last night on the roof, and he seemed pretty nervous and upset about it. I guess its just because he had a different reputation last year, and now its being completely changed. He told me he was worried about not being popular anymore, but I told him it didn't matter if he was popular. He still had me.

Ray and I have had a very strong friendship lately, and I think its awesome. I told the band about him, and how he lives at our house, and they seemed pretty surprised, but they knew to stay quiet, because I would hurt them if they argued.

Today Ray is wearing a collared shirt and jeans. I am wearing jean shorts and a nice shirt. My mom is taking us to school in her mini van and Ray is bouncing his leg nervously next to me. We pulled up to the parking lot and we got out of the car. Principal Brenigan was standing outside of the school, showing the new people where to go. Ray and I looked at each other and walked side by side, to the new gymnasium to get our schedules.

People stared at us. Last year, Ray and I were enemies, so I guess I would be confused if the school's most popular pair of enemies was suddenly friends.

Ray and I found our lockers (which coincidentally, were very close together) and I found my band mates, who all group hugged me. they saw Ray watch us close by, and Wen came over and shook his hand. He said something to him that I didn't hear, and the seven of us walked down the hall.

**(Read in Spongebob narrator voice)**

**A few days later**

I felt bad for Ray, because in a about two days, the whole school seemed to know he had changed. Ray continued playing soccer, but no one seemed to pay attention to him anymore. Patty and Jules found a new jock to posse, and honestly I think Ray didn't mind.

I was the only person that talked to him besides the teachers and coach, and he seemed pretty down. Although, we were best friends and all, he seemed to think that nobody liked him. Which was partly true. Last year he was an ass, and now that he has changed, no one is paying attention to him.

I tried to convince the band to talk to him, but only Scott was talking to him. And not even that much. I understood about Olivia and Wen and Charlie not liking him, but Mo didn't really have a reason. I made sure they knew he changed, but I'm starting to think, maybe he wouldn't even click with them anyway.

The thing about the new Ray, is that, he doesn't click with a lot of people. I don't understand this at all because I click with him. He's nice, and funny, and he can be talkative when he wants to be. People aren't being fair to him. They need to give Ray a chance. Suddenly I was getting mad.

I was sitting in class, and I looked over at all of my band mates. They aren't being fair to Ray or me. Ray looked over at me. I'm pretty sure he was thinking about me too. I smile at him and he makes a face like he's dying of boredom. I laugh and turn away. Yeah. Ray was awesome now. Why couldn't anyone understand that?


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey guys! I would like to thank every single one of the people that have reviewed and put my story on their favorites list! Its awesome! And I'm so sorry for the wait. I have had writers block for a while.. Well...on with the chapter!**

Chapter Eight: Band Practice

Wen's POV

Stella ran into band practice, a weird look on her face. The practice always started when everyone was there, so as soon as we saw her we got our instruments ready. "Alright guys! "Highwire! Now!" Geez, someone's grouchy today. Stella furiously started to play her guitar, and I got ready to rap. After rapping, it was time for Olivia to sing, but she accidentally started singing to late.

"Okay stop stop stop! Olivia what is wrong with you! We have to get this song down! It's going on our bonus track!" I got pretty mad. She didn't know Olivia was having an off day. "Stella stop! Let's just take it from the top!" Mo said. Stella rolled her eyes and played again. We got through the song, and Stella put down her guitar and crossed her arms.

Everyone was talking until I coughed to get them to notice Stella. She rolled her eyes and said, "Why can't you guys understand?" What the heck did that mean? Did she mean the song? Olivia seemed to think so too because she said, "Okay Stella, it was one beat. I'm sorry if it upset you but-" Stella cut her off, yelling. "This isn't about the song Olivia! I'm talking about Ray! You guys treat him like he's not even there! Whenever he's around you just completely ignore him! It's not cool!"

I stared at Stella. Where the heck did that come from? "Stella, I'm sorry that we aren't talking to Ray, its just...what do we say to him? How do we talk to him after all the bullying? Its hard Stella." Olivia said. I nodded in agreement. I tried talking to Ray before, we both don't talk very well to people.

"And...how do you know Ray changed? Maybe he's trying to get to the band. He was really jealous last year." Mo had said. Scott rolled his eyes but kept quiet. Okay, that wasn't necessary to say to Stella. Stella's eyes glared at all of us. Charlie looked scared, because he was the closest to Stella. He backed away discreetly.

"That's it! I have had it with all of you!," Stella had yelled this, but then she started gathering up her stuff silently. "Wait where are you going we have to practice!" Olivia had said. I flinched. I think I knew what was going to happen next. Stella glanced at all of us and said, "I quit the band." and stormed out. We all looked at each other.

Scott started getting mad. I glanced at Olivia, she looked scared. We knew Scott wasn't on our side. He grabbed his guitar and left the room, shaking his head. Mo followed after, thinking she could fix him. Charlie looked lost, so he sat on his drums and started tapping the cymbals. Olivia sat down on her favorite desk and we talked for a while.

What was going to happen next? Mo was gone, Scott was gone and Stella was gone. Half the band was gone and nobody was in the mood to fix this.

**A/N- I know, I know. Feel free to throw the tomatoes, because this chapter sucks. Its completely amateur. But just don't pay attention to the wording and stuff, just the story. I promise the next chapter will be better. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Best Friends

Ray's POV

**This takes place the day of Stella's argument with the band.**

Stella came home with me a little quiet today. We were walking home, like we always do, except she wasn't talking like she usually did. Usually we goofed off and stuff after school, this was so not normal of her. "...Are you okay?" I asked her. She looked at me and nodded, with a bored look on her face. She rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah, just band problems."

"What happened?"

She sighed and said, "We had an argument. Its nothing. I don't really wanna talk about it." I raised my eyebrow. "If you don't wanna talk about it, your obviously upset. So its not nothing." She gave an annoyed and dramatic sigh. "Why do you have to be so smart Ray?" I grinned. "Its a gift."

Stella shoved me. "So are you gonna tell me or not?" I asked. She looked at me and thought for a while. "I'll tell you on the roof tonight."

I loved talking on the roof with Stella. It was something to look forward to during the day. And we always had a good time. And every night, we told each other something about us. Like Stella told me about her "perfect" family yesterday. And I had told her about my dad. I told her that he left me when I was seven. That he made my mom cry for weeks. That I had to figure out a way to make money when my mom died so I could keep the apartment. She seemed really sad when I told her that.

I climbed out my window, it being our normal time to hang out. Stella was already there, looking at the dark sky. There were no stars out today. She sighed and said, "I went to band practice, and we started arguing. I quit the band." What the hell? Why would Stella quit the band? "Why did you quit the band? Its like the only thing you look forward to in the day." I said.

"Because Ray! They didn't understand!"

"Understand what Stella?"

She paused and then said, "They thought you were only trying to be friends with us because you wanted to get in the band. They thought you were still the same Ray as last year." I looked down, on the roof. "Stella, they don't know what I have been through. They don't know what happened. You didn't tell them, and I am perfectly fine with that." She looked at me with tears in her eyes. I was the only person in the whole entire universe that Stella would cry in front of.

"No your not fine with it!"

She was right. I wasn't fine with it. In fact, I was so itching to get other friends. At lunch, I sat with Stella and the band, and nobody talked to me. And when they did talk to me, it was really awkward. "I know." I whispered. She cried silently and said, "I wish things were different." I shook my head. "Stella, you shouldn't say things like that." She nodded and said, "I know!" in a really high pitched voice. I grabbed her hand and held it. "Stella, look at me."

She slowly looked up. "Your my best friend. And best friends do crazy stuff for each other. Thank you. You quit the band for me. But I don't want you to be like this just for me. I'll be okay. I have you. Don't quit the band for me Stells. Please." I was begging her. Stella nodded and said, "But its not fair!" I shook my head. "Stella, it is fair. I deserve it because of my attitude these past few years. Your spoiling me by being my best friend. And I'm so grateful for that. You need to be you and have your friends. You can't give them up. They make you happy."

She grinned and laughed. "You're so wise! I hate it!" I laughed . "Sometimes I hate it too." We stood up , still holding hands. I kissed her on the cheek and she blushed. "Goodnight Stella." I said, and I walked inside my window.

** AN: Haha that last sentence sounds funny. Hope you like it! I love this chapter! Okay please review! **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Lunch

**AN: Hey guys! I have so many ideas with this story, its annoying me all day long, because I just wanna write them all down! Thanks for the reviews! If you have any suggestions on how _you_ want the story to got, I would be happy to include them in the story. On with the chapter!**

Stella's POV

I came to school the next day quietly. We had just gotten to our lockers when Wen came up to me. "Look Stella...we're really sorry we didn't hang with Ray. It was really rude of us. Could you please forgive us?" I grinned. What Ray had told me last night made sense to me. I would forgive them. "Yeah Wen. I'll forgive you." I quickly changed the subject and said, "Hey, where's everyone else?"

Wen looked uncomfortable when I said that. "Um...they're sort of...um" He scratched his neck. What the hell was going on? "Wen! Come on tell me!" But he didn't have to tell me. Because right across from me, I saw Olivia, Charlie, Mo and Scott talking to Ray, who was looking uncomfortable. I rolled my eyes.

Walking up to them I stopped behind them. I wanted to hear what they were saying. And I couldn't believe my ears. They were all awkwardly standing there, slowly asking Ray dumb questions like what his favorite color was.

I laughed and pushed Charlie aside so I could get to Ray. They were all surprised that I was there. I grabbed Ray's hand and said, "Please stop torturing Ray, your making _me_ uncomfortable talking like that. Now if you don't mind, we have to get to class." And I turned to Ray and I pulled him towards the class, but then I looked back and winked with a grin so that they would know I forgave them. They looked relieved.

"Well that was weird..." Ray said. I laughed and said, "I know."

After class, Ray and I walked to lunch. We sat down at a different table today, so that I could help Ray make a friend. I had a plan. We had sat down next to Lyle and his AV club friends. Lyle was cool, and I had hoped that he would understand that Ray wasn't a "Mudslide jerk" anymore.

"Hey Stella!...Hey Ray..." he said. Okay good, he had acknowledged him. Lyle seemed to know something was up, but he tried not to show it. Ray grinned at him and looked at me with a look that said, "Why are we sitting here these dudes hate me". I shook my head and gave him a look that said, "No they don't, just act like yourself." Lyle seemed to be having a conversation with his friends and they actually included me and Ray in it.

They were talking about who knows what (I wasn't really paying attention to the conversation topic, I was too busy making sure Ray was having a good time) and Ray was laughing and smiling all throughout lunch. And Lyle and his friends seemed to like Ray, and caught on very quickly that Ray was a new person.

The bell rang and I smiled. This was probably the best lunch ever. I looked over at Ray and he smiled. He looked relieved. I didn't need to say anything. I knew Ray liked having new friends. And I knew they were friends that he liked.

After school, we walked home. We did our homework and mom had ordered pizza. The twins and dad and all of us came down to eat, and it was one of the best meals we ever had. Not the food, (I mean, the pizza was awesome) but the family dinner. It was the first time we all laughed and smiled and talked about school and other stuff. It was the first time I had enjoyed family dinner. Usually Ray and I would have our own conversation while everyone else did their own thing. Or, Ray and I would grab our dinner and take it upstairs. But tonight, it was different. Tonight, everyone talked. And I'm pretty sure it was because of Ray.

That night, Ray and I talked on the roof for hours. I remembered when he kissed me on the cheek, just the night before. The stars were out today, and we stared at them for what seemed to be ages. Ray held my hand, he didn't say anything, but I was pretty sure he was thanking me. I grinned. And I finally realized something.

I was in love with Ray Beech.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:A Place to Stay

**AN: Hi guys! This chapter was really difficult for me, and I have rewritten it a few times, and I decided to keep it like this. Hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW!**

Ray's POV

"You found an apartment?"

I nodded. "It's right by your neighborhood, and its really cool. I saved enough money to get it, and all I need is to teach a few more lessons so I can finish saving up for furniture and clothes."

"Ray! That's great news!" Stella said, jumping up to me and hugging me. It was. But it was really sad. The school year was almost over, and I became further apart from Stella as I found my own friends. We talked every night on the roof, but it wasn't the same. Moving away from her would make it harder to stay close to her.

It was a big day. It was the day I was to move. Move away from Stella. I sat on the roof thinking about it, even though it wasn't night time. I would be moving away from the nicest family on earth. I thought about the first time I had stepped foot in this house. I was sweaty, and bloody, and tired, and I was not myself.

Bringing back all of the memories in this house was difficult. I knew I would be back to visit. But it wouldn't be for very long.

I saw pull up her blue minivan in the driveway. It was time for me to leave.

My furniture was almost all at the apartment already, I just wanted to stay for a while to say goodbye. The clothes that I had bought were all in the backpack that Stella gave me for my birthday. I swung it on my shoulder and climbed inside. The whole family was already waiting on the front porch when I came out. They all smiled and took turns giving me hugs. Timmy and Andy were first. They ran to me and hugged me so hard, I almost puked. I gave a silent laugh and they said, "We'll miss you Ray." and, "Yeah, visit us every week." I laughed.

Over the past few months, Timmy and Andy became very close to me. I taught them how to play soccer and they taught me how to build their robots.

"Here. Its my lucky red robot. Its lucky because Stella tried to destroy it, but it didn't get damged." Timmy said. I grinned. "Thanks Timmy. It means a lot." I smiled proudly and they stepped aside.

Mr. Yamada came up to me and gave me a hug. "Take care of yourself son." I nodded and said, "Yes sir" He smiled at me and stepped aside. Next was Mrs. Yamada.

She came up to me and have me hug. I'm pretty sure she was trying not to cry. "Stay safe. And visit us as much as you like. We don't mind having you." She gave a smile and squeezed my arm before leaving. Stella was to drive me to my apartment. She had her license, and so did I, but I didn't have a car.

Stella nodded and I said, "Thank you all so much. You all changed my life." Mrs. Yamada had her hand on her heart. I smiled and turned to leave with Stella.

We got in the car and Stella decided to drive. As we left the driveway, I waved to all of the smiling faces. I watched them all wave back, and I decided not to quit waving until they were out of sight.

The sound of the cars passing by seemed to calm me as Stella drove me. I had my head laying on my elbow as I watched the cars pass by. Tears fell down my face slowly. I was leaving my family.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Not Friends

**AN: Hello! This chapter does have a lot of Rayella in it, and so will the other chapters. I put a lot of work into this one, so I hope you like it! **

Stella's POV

I pulled up to Ray's new apartment complex in complete amazement. I had never seen Ray's new place because he wanted it to be a surprise.

The apartment building were cottage-styled, and they were all a different color. They weren't tacky colors though. They all seemed to comfort the eye, and at the same time, look really cute. The apartments were mostly meant for teenagers in college, because there was a college close by.

Ray showed me where to go, walking passed a few buildings that were red. We finally stopped at a brown colored apartment building (building 13) and Ray got out his key.

His apartment was number 33, I noted as we walked in. I stared in awe at what was before me.

A kitchen was the first thing you see, being the closest to the door. Then, next to the kitchen, was a square dining room with a square table in it. There were a few decorations that were not put up that were sitting on it. Across the dining room was the living room, and all it had was a few bookshelves with a few books and a table in the middle to read. "I don't want a TV, I wouldn't have time for it anyway." he had said.

Across the library was a small room that had a black desk and a lamp. There were a few boxes of things that were for decoration, and on the wall was a picture of us acting stupid at an arcade. One of the pictures, I had my arms wrapped around him, sticking out my tongue at the camera while he had a goofy smile. That was my favorite picture. I smiled, knowing that there were a pictures of us on his wall.

Next to the room that I assumed was his office, was a door leading to a patio. I walked outside, thinking there was nothing on it, but I was wrong. He had a radio on a small table, and a few CD's, one of them being the one Ray and I created of us singing with funny voices, and impersonating people. The CD was kind of terrible, since we would talk in the middle of it and laughed. I smiled at the memory.

I turned around, and next to the door, was a book shelf type thing, with potted plants and a watering can. I tried not to laugh. Ray was such a girl sometimes.

I looked at Ray and said, "Where's your room? I didn't see it."He turned around and opened the door for me. I walked inside and he showed me to a hallway that I didn't notice before that was next to the dining room. His room was already open and I stepped in. It was the only room in the apartment that already smelled like Ray. His clothes were already hung up in the closet, and a bathroom door was next to it. His bed had a blue comforter, and a few pillows were surrounding it, not in their places.

I sat on his bed and finally noticed Ray. He was frowning and waiting for me to say something. "It looks really good Ray!" I said, enthusiastically. He was still frowning. "What's wrong?" His eyes filled with tears. "What's going to happen now?"

"Ray, what are you talking about? We see each other every week, and when school starts, everyday."

He shook his head. "Stella we aren't as close as we used to be anymore!"

I nodded. "I know... but its not something we can't fix!"

"How do we fix it Stella? No more roof talks. No more meals together. I don't even have a cell phone. Or a car. What can we fix Stella!"

Ray was starting to frustrate me. "I'll drive here everyday! I'll stay until we have our roof talk." He rolled his eyes. "Why would you want to do that?" I looked at him with disbelief.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU RAY!"

He seemed taken back. "Really?" I nodded. I wasn't scared of how he felt. It wouldn't ruin our friendship. I know it wouldn't. I was thinking for a second when he quickly said, "I love you too." and he ran towards me and kissed me. My first kiss. And it was the best first kiss anyone has ever had.

After that little scenario, we stood, our foreheads on each other when Ray said, "I don't know why it took me that long to tell you." I laughed and said, "Me too."

Silence.

"Stella, we're not friends anymore."

"What!"

"We're not friends anymore. We're more than that." he said, in a dramatic voice. He was trying to act like those guys on TV, in the really dramatic chic flicks.

I laughed and said, "I know."

**AN: So sorry about all the descriptions, but I didn't know what else to write. Thank you so much! Please Review! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: Still Here

**AN: No, this story is not over yet, I still have a few more things I want to add in, and there will be more chapters coming. **

Ray's POV

It was our two month anniversary. It was also the first day of Junior year. Stella and I walked in the school, proud as ever. We had smiles on our faces, and the first people that greeted us were Lyle and Olivia. They both seemed to have already gone to their lockers.

We had come to school pretty early, because I thought it would be fun to see everyone before school started. Olivia was the happiest of all that we were dating. Everyone else found it a little weird. I didn't mind, but I did like that Olivia smiled every time she saw us together.

I know Olivia wasn't comfortable around me at first, but when Stella got upset, she instantly changed. She was the only one that talked to me more, besides Wen and Scott. But she talked to me more than them. I thought Olivia was cool, and I respect her.

Lyle said hello and left to check up on his favorite spot in the basement. Soon, Olivia was walking with us to our lockers (which were sadly far apart) and talking to us. Wen came shortly after and talked to us before finding his locker with Olivia.

The day went on like a usual first day. Every class talked about the rules, future assignments, and the class getting to play Icebreakers, which wasn't necessary, because there were not any new people in the junior class.

By the end of the day, most of the school knew that Stella and I were dating, and that Olivia and Wen had something going on. I liked it. I liked that nobody seemed to mind that we were dating. Nobody hated me anymore, Patty and Jules had gotten expelled last year (did I forget to mention that?) and nobody was at the top anymore.

Scott had given me his new truck that he had not used, because he got a motorcycle shortly after wards. I was glad when he offered it to me, because I needed to be able to drive my girlfriend around, and also to go to work, but that wasn't a big deal to me.

I also noticed that Stella was quieter this year. One day I asked her about it, on her roof (yes, I still go over to Stella's house and talk every night), and she said it was because she had friends to talk to. She didn't have to be loud, because there was nothing to say. I was satisfied with her answer, but I wanted to know something. I asked her why she didn't argue as much. She said that she still did argue, just not around me. I chuckled and shook my head. I knew _that_ part wasn't true.

Everyday, I would go to school, come to work to teach a lesson or two, and then either go straight to Stella's house, or anywhere where Stella wanted to go. The Yamadas loved it when Stella told them we were dating, according to her, jumped up and down and screamed, while her brothers were yelling, "Cool!" Her dad just smiled really big. That was a nice thing to hear.

Stella said she mentioned it at the dinner table, and she jumped at her mom's reaction. This made me laugh.

**AN: Yay! This is just a chapter that would have been really short if I hadn't put the school part in...Sorry about the wait! I had writer's block. Go figure. Tell me what you think by REVIEWING!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: Away

**AN: Hey guys! This is going to be one of my last chapters, because I am not sure what else to write, but you guys have been awesome, so I was determined to brainstorm all week. Enjoy!**

Ray's POV

"NINE MONTHS!"

She looked at me with sad eyes and nodded.

"No no no no no! You can't be gone that long! Can't you cancel the tour? Or stay here with me while the rest of the band goes? Something?"

"I can't do that Ray. You know I can't. Can't you come with me?"

I shook my head. "I have to work."

Her eyes got watery. I have to admit, I was trying not to cry myself, because I couldn't do it in front of her. I gave her a hug and said, "When do you leave?"

"Next week."

This hurt even more. "What are we going to do?"

She was sobbing now. "We can't date long distance Ray. It never works." I nodded, that was true. But I didn't want it to be true.

I gave her a big, long hug. "I'll miss you so much."

"I'll miss you too," she whispered.

**Seven days later**

Stella's POV

It was four o' clock in the morning. The day we were going to leave. I wasn't looking forward to the tour at all. The rest of the band was psyched, and they talked about it all the time. But that made me even more upset.

I heard a quiet knock on the door. Ray.

I opened the door and I almost fell over. Ray had ran over and hugged me. I smelled his cologne, and felt his spiky hair. He was holding me very tightly, and it felt good, in a very sad way. He finally let go and looked at me. "Do me a favor will ya?" he said quietly. I nodded. "Don't make friends with any boy fans." I chuckled, "Deal."

As I got into my car, I opened my window. Ray had put my luggage into the trunk of my car. I waved and said, "I love you Ray!"

Backing out of my driveway I heard him yell, "I love you too Stella!"

I drove to the airport, trying too see through the tears in my eyes. But I knew that the tour would be good for me. Ray and I hung out so much, we stuck to each other like peanut butter and jelly. I also knew that the tour would be fun. I would be able to meet incredible fans, and have a blast on stage. I was going to have to make this work.

Walking into the airport, I put my luggage where it needed to go. I did what I needed to do, and then went to my gate. I sat for a few minutes, when I heard the flight attendant call my section. I got up and gave her my ticket. Goodbye home. Goodbye mom and dad, and Andy and Timmy. And goodbye Ray.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: Hope

**AN: Okay, I am SO sorry about my non-consistent updating! This chapter was INCREDIBLY hard to write, just because I didn't want it to be too cheesy or too sad. PLEASE REAVIEW!**

Ray's POV

**A month later.**

School was terrible. Work was fine. Weekends were boring. Having Stella gone made me realize how many friends I had. Three. And they weren't even best friends. I mean, sure, I sat with them at lunch, and they would sometimes invite me to really boring nerd conventions (but I never said that), but we didn't relate AT ALL. People outside of school would think we both were the same in terms of fitting in, but that wasn't a problem with them. People liked Lyle, Damian and Rory. They just had that likable charm. I didn't.

So life pretty much stunk. A lot. I've called Stella countless times, but she never answers her phone. The only time I've talked to her this month is the week she left, and that was _one _time. I'm staring to think she forgot about me. But that couldn't be true. Could it? Stella's my best friend, why would she forget about me? Was she ignoring me maybe?

I called her again, just to prove to myself that Stella wouldn't answer.

_Ring._

_Ring. _

_Ring._

"_Hi, its Stella, leave a message and I'll call you back as soon as I can!"_

I hung up. Yeah right.

Stella's POV

Life was good. Our tour bus was incredibly comfortable, our first concert was amazing, and all of our fans mobbed us yesterday. I liked that part, but nobody else but Wen liked it. Typical.

The first day of tour, I knew that our tutor was going to be a problem. He was gross, annoying and INCREDIBLY STUPID. I don't even know how he got the job. I've asked countless times if we could get a new tutor, but apparently, "We couldn't leave him on the side of the road".

I didn't know what that meant, but then Olivia explained that our tutor, Matt was his name, lived in San Antonio, and we were halfway across the country, so we couldn't just leave him here and take off. I said sure we could, but that got me a thwack on the head.

I had talked to Ray about it last month, but I haven't had any time to call him back. Every time we got free time, I spent it exploring the places we were at. I wanted to say that in my life, I had seen the whole country, so I didn't need any distractions.

Mo had talked sense in me a few weeks ago. I felt guilty about not calling Ray, but she said that I shouldn't talk to him, because it was just going to make me even more homesick. I threw up that night. I had been crying for hours. And on top of it all, I found out Matt had been eavesdropping, so he started hitting on me a few days later. I punched him in the nose. I haven't heard him say anything but science facts and math problems since.

To be honest, I liked this tour. I liked to know that people liked us. I liked to know I had fans. Because I've never had fans.

Out of Stella's POV

Ray= Stella's #1 fan

**AN: Did you like it? It took me forever to write and I apologize. I just wanted to choose the way I wanted it to go...I promise happy things will start in the next chapter! :) **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen: Texting

**Four months into the tour.**

Ray's POV

I was quieter these days. I didn't think much of anything. I did my job, went to school, learned, went home, all that jazz. I didn't think much of Stella these days. It just depressed me.

I thought of ways to entertain me. I met an aunt of mine that lives near town. I see her every week. She's really cool to talk to.

_Flashback_

_ "Have a girlfriend Ray?"_

_ "Nah... I did, but she went on tour, for her band and all that...she doesn't talk to me anymore."_

_ "That's too bad. But you know, there could be someone else out there."_

_ I shook my head. "No thanks."_

_ "...Well you shouldn't say that. Maybe its for the best."_

_ "But Aunt Sarah, you don't understand. She changed me into who I am now...she helped me. I love her but, its different now."_

_ She nodded like she understood. I knew she didn't. She might have thought she did, but she didn't. _

_ "Well maybe, if she loves you enough, she'll come back. She'll come back, and it will be as if she never left. Maybe..."_

_ I nodded. "I gotta go. I'll see you next week."_

_ "Okay, you have a safe drive home"_

_ I hugged her. "Thanks."_

_End._

I was leaving work. I had just given a lesson to a girl that I had been teaching for a year. I loved teaching her. She was seven, her name was Sally, and she was a really good singer. I was happy.

I decided to drive out to a pretty field, right by Mesa High. I stopped the car, and lye down on the ground. The sun was setting. I thought about tons of things.

School was ending. It was going to be summer soon, and Stella wouldn't be there with me. Not at all. My aunt was going on vacation next week, so I wouldn't see her. Life was going to be a bore soon. Not that it wasn't already.

I decided to look on the bright side of things. My grades were higher than they have ever been in my entire life, because I had no distractions. Sally was doing better and better, and I was getting a raise. I had to admit, my life wasn't that bad, I just didn't have anybody to share it with.

Stella's POV

The concert was over. I decided to be alone. Concerts really made me want to have silence for a few hours every time. There was a field a few blocks away, so I drove there. Lying down on the ground, I sighed. The sun was setting, and it looked beautiful.

I thought. I thought about my fans, my family, my band mates and how great we did at our concerts. I couldn't have asked for anything more. I felt a stab of guilt. I forgot about Ray. I hadn't thought of him for forever. I didn't need to. I wasn't going to see him for another five months. So it didn't matter, right? He had probably moved on anyway.

I got out my phone. I was going to text him for the first time in a long time.

_Hey Ray. How's life?_

No reply.

Still no reply.

And then it came.

_ What do you think? _

That got me confused. Was he mad at me?

_Are you mad at me?_

He texted me, _ No. But why are you talking to me?_

My heart stopped. He was sad. And it was all my fault.

_I am so sorry_

No reply.

Ray's POV

There were tears falling down my face. I wanted to throw my phone. Throw it so far, I wouldn't have to worry about Stella. I wanted all of my troubles gone. Hearing from Stella hurt my feelings. Why would she do this to me?


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen: Home

**AN: Shout outs to Doodle Pro, who rocks at reviewing, and is one of my new friends. Also to snowwygirl4 whom I love to talk to on PM. And last but not least, CaitlynGeller4ever who has been reviewing and PM-ing me lots and lots about my chapters. :) Have a good day all of you, and I hope we stay friends!**

Stella's POV

The next night was rough. I couldn't eat, couldn't sleep, ….I just wanted to go home. Texting Ray made me the sorriest girl alive, and that was saying something. We were in California now, so home was a long way away. But I didn't care.

"STELLA! COME ON, WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!"

I didn't move. I wasn't going to the rehearsals. Not now. I decided what I was going to do. I was sorry for my fans, but I couldn't do this anymore.

Olivia's POV

The band was all waiting in the car, ready to go, except for Stella. After a few minutes we started getting impatient. Scott honked the horn and yelled at her to hurry up. I decided to go get her.

Knocking on her door, I saw her scrambling, packing her things. "What are you doing, we don't leave until tomorrow."

"I'm leaving." she stated angrily.

I paused. Did she just say she was _leaving?_

"What, you can't leave! We're in the middle of a tour!"

"I said I'm leaving, I can't take it anymore okay!?"

"Can't take what anymore?"

She stopped and looked at me. "I can't take being away from Ray." She started to pack again. "Look, I'm sorry, but you guys are going to have to handle this without me." I looked at her in shock. Why did I not see that coming? "...Okay," I said quietly. She zipped up her suit case and said one last thing, "Look, I know you can do this without me. You have Scott, he can play my guitar part. And as for vocals, just play my voice on my CD at the concerts." She walked out of the room and then stopped at the door and turned around again. "I really am so, so sorry." She had a sad voice and face on. I knew she meant it. I stared after her as she left. She got into her truck as the band had confused looks.

"What's she doing?" Mo asked.

I shrugged. "She's going home."

I got tons of bad replies after that as Stella drove out of the driveway. "Stella! Wait!" they all said. I watched as she left. I wasn't going to stop her.

As I got into the car, the whole band was silent. Finally, Scott said, "Why'd you let her go Olivia?!" in a voice of confusion and anger. I was sort of scared. But I didn't want to show it, so I shrugged and said, "She just wants to go home." I looked over at Wen when I said that, and he grinned before looking away.

Ray's POV

_Riiingg!_

The bell rang. Time for school to start. I was already in the classroom. It was a habit now.

I heard feet running across the floor. The class looked over. A brunette was running into the classroom, looking exasperated. It took me a while to recognize her. It was in the middle of the lesson when I finally realized.

My eyes got wide, and my mouth hung open. I turned around to see Stella Yamada, staring at the spot that used to be the back of my head. She looked over. She waved shyly, and I probably looked like I was going to have a heart attack. I turned back around. Olivia used to sit in front of me, but her spot was empty. I hadn't seen Scott before class, and Mo's bright green convertible wasn't in the parking lot. That only meant one thing. Stella Yamada was home. And she was home without the band.

**AN: Im super sorry for not updating sooner, although I hate this chapter because of it's poor quality and thought, I put it up anyway. Please REVIEW! **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen: A Happy Ending

**AN: This chapter is the last chapter..:( Although I am sad that its ending, I have gotten people asking me for a sequel, so we'll see. :) Enjoy, and please review!**

Stella's POV

Class ended and Ray jumped out of his seat. I couldn't catch up to him. "Ray, wait!" I fast walked over to him, down the hallway. He kept walking. "Ray!"

"I don't want to talk to you Stella."

I kept following him. "Come on Ray, please? Just give me a moment to explain!"

He turned around so quick, I almost lost my balance. Almost.

"What's there to explain?! Huh? You go on tour, talk to me _one_ time, and then you forget about me for four and a half months. I was your _boyfriend_ Stella...and the way you treated me?" He got tears in his eyes, but he looked angry. I tried not to cry as well. "Ray,"

"The reason why I didn't talk to you, was because I was too homesick. I know that doesn't make any sense, but I got so homesick that day when we talked, that everyone told me it was best not to talk to you. I was _throwing up _Ray."

He looked up at me. "Really?"

I nodded.

He stared at me for a second. And he looked a little sad.

But something happened that I didn't expect. He hugged me. Just for a few seconds, and it felt so much better. I was relieved. I took in his scent, his feel, his hands. But then he let go. The bell rang. It was time for another class. We parted ways, and soon we became reunited at lunch. We talked, just like old times, about everything. It was fun. After we both apologized for the billionth time, we started having fun. He made me laugh. And boy did I miss his humor.

We sat by ourselves in the lunchroom. It was so, so fun.

After the school day, I invited him over to my house. He said he had to work, but he would be there after.

At 8:30, I sat on the roof. I knew he was coming soon.

Ten minutes later, his truck pulled into the driveway. He saw me and waved. When he knocked on the door, my mom answered. I heard, "Ray! Oh my goodness! Come in! How are you!?" Then my brothers and my dad mobbed him. He laughed. I was lost in thought when he opened my window. "I haven't been here in forever."

"Me too." was all I said.

We were silent. Then he finally spoke up. "Why did you come home?"

I looked at him. "Well tour was fun and all...but I just wasn't ready to leave all by myself like that."

That answer came out wrong. "And I wasn't ready to leave the people I loved. I guess I thought I could do it, but...I couldn't."

He nodded.

"Stella..? …...I'm really glad you're back."

"Me too." I grinned at him. We watched the stars for the rest of the night. I almost fell asleep, but he finally said, "Come on, let's go inside."

I nodded slowly and followed him through the window. My clock said it was 10. I crawled up in bed and he kissed me head. "'Night Stella."

"G'night Ray." I said quietly.

**AN: If you would like me to do a sequel, please PM me or review, and We'll see what happens. And to those of you who were looking forward to more couples in this story, I'm awful sorry. I'll try to write more stories with more couples in them. Thank you to all of my reviewers and people who regularly talk to me about my stories, it really is fun to talk to y'all! **


End file.
